


Will You Bee Mine?

by gwendy1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrations, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange, Valentine's Day, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: So many hijinx surrounding Valentine's Day.Shiro's dreaming, Pidge is scheming, and Loverboy Lance has outdone himself again.Plus, a cameo of Shiro's birthday. ;)





	Will You Bee Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/gifts).



> This is my gift to Eilera for the Shance Valentines Exchange! Happy Valentine's Day, Eilera! I hope you enjoy this! I ended up fitting more than one prompt in. :)
> 
> Note: I've always seen the Garrison as a military academy like West Point (a college-like environment designed to prepare graduates to specifically become leaders and officers), so I've always seen all of them as college-aged (with the exception of Pidge, who hacked her way in) and that's what they'll be in all of my VLD fics.

Oh god, he smells so good. Shiro feels bad for having so many dirty thoughts about his way too sexy physiotherapist, Lance. This guy is so sweet and earnest about helping him develop his range of motion with the new fancy prosthetic arm and running him through routines to maintain the necessary muscle mass to prevent the weight of it from becoming uncomfortable. Lance is both friendly and professional. He’s just doing his job. And here Shiro is, being inappropriate.  
  
But he can’t help it, with Lance standing so close. Close enough to spot his new arm, holding it gently while Shiro moves it as directed. Close enough for every inhale and exhale to fill Shiro’s lungs with the scent of him, running it through his nose and over the back of his tongue. The scent of him is so good he can almost taste it. Toasted coconut. Shiro can’t get enough of it. The flavor is a favorite and permeates so many of his favorite foods. It relaxes and invigorates him at the same time. And it whets his appetite. He’s so hungry for it he can feel his mouth water.  
  
Every breath of Lance, so close, is dessert.  
  
Shiro can feel the heat of arousal flush through him and send tingles racing across skin eager to be in contact with Lance. Oh god, hopefully he’s not blushing hard enough for Lance to pick up on it.  
  
Self-consciousness kicks in and Shiro is all too aware that he himself is probably sweating unattractively and staining the too tight clothes he had to borrow from a friend. His worn-in fatigues fit him like a glove after several tours of active duty, but apparently he had bulked up enough overseas that they were the only thing that did. And the irony of having exercised enough to gain all of that muscle only to feel winded now after so little time exerting himself didn’t sit well with him.  
  
Lance holds his prothetic arm steady with one hand, and then he runs the other hand gently along the back of Shiro’s neck and sweeps it down his back - lightly massaging heat towards the base of his spine.  
  
Oh, that feels good. Shiro shivers in delighted pleasure and clenches his sweaty left hand around the cushion beneath him. He leans a bit further into Lance’s body and daringly contemplates flirting a little. Can he pull off flirting without being awkward, though?  
  
Suddenly, laughter barks from off to the side and — oh god, are they not alone in this room?  
  
Shiro could have sworn it was just the two of them, but a young voice remarks, “You’re going to wake him up.” Which doesn’t sound right…How could…? But for some reason, Shiro jerks, startled.  
  
Shiro blinks his eyes open — everything with the Garrison and the Galra and the realities of space rushing back to him — to discover he had just been asleep.  
  
Oh god. Shiro realizes he had just been having a sexy dream about Lance, his fellow paladin of Voltron.  
  
Awake but slightly disoriented, Shiro curls reflexively into the warmth under his head. But it brings his attention to a slimy wetness at the corner of his mouth, where artificial gravity has caused his saliva to escape and puddle onto now damp cloth. Ugh. It’s an unpleasant sensation, recycled air bringing a chill to the wet skin of his cheek.  
  
He shifts an arm under himself to brace himself and sits up, but the movement causes a light warm weight to slide on his back. And as his head lifts away from the cloth - a string of saliva stretching from the puddle of drool, tenuously still connected to the edge of his mouth - a mortifying awareness dawns on Shiro. The cloth is a pant-leg, part of a pair wrapping around all-too-familiar long and slender legs. Legs he had been spending an embarrassing amount of time thinking about if his dreams are any indication.  
  
Shiro finishes sitting up and wipes a hand quickly over his mouth to brush away the saliva. “Oh my god,” he says, dismayed.  
  
Laughter cries out from several directions. Pidge guffaws from a seat over on his left and Hunk laughs softly from the other side of Lance on his right. “Nice going, Pidge. You woke him up,” Keith glares over at Pidge, his adjacent seating reminding Shiro of the semi-circle they had formed around the projector - still playing some Draxian film garnered off a nearby planet’s media signals. It had been kind of slow and drawn out, calling to mind artsy movies from home, and was probably the reason he had fallen asleep.  
  
Shiro looks over to the low center table. All of Hunk’s movie-watching snack creations are long gone, but a few cloth napkins remain. Shiro grabs one and hurriedly begins dabbing and wiping at Lance’s pants. He looks up at Lance, sheepish and blushing as embarrassment kicks in. “I am so sorry,” he emphasizes to Lance and continues uselessly trying to mop up drool that has already soaked in.  
  
But Lance just smiles, also blushing for some reason, and replies, “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He gently pries the napkin away from Shiro and pulls him in with one arm wrapped around his back to give him a light hug.  
  
Really? Shiro had fallen asleep on Lance during the team’s version of movie night, slumping over and drooling all over him. But Lance is not annoyed at all? Shiro’s a little less mortified, though, when he feels the arm Lance has wrapped gently around his back. Grateful at how gracious Lance is, Shiro smiles, relieved. “Thanks.”  
  
Hunk observes all of this, amused. To Shiro, he smiles fondly. “You deserved the sleep, dude. And Lance doesn’t mind. He makes a great pillow. You should sleep on him more often.” He grins.  
  
Lance’s blush deepens and he pulls away from Shiro to elbow Hunk in the side.  
  
“Quiet!” Coran shushes them, his eyes still riveted to the screen. “You guys are missing the best part!”  
  
——  
  
Later, in the castle’s makeshift engineering lab, Hunk slides the last piece in place and stands back. “Ta da,” he announces and looks over at Pidge. “Drone repaired and ready to go.” He smiles.  
  
“Great!” Pidge affirms, before looking down at her own project and frowning. “This Earth-equivalent calendar app is almost ready to be adapted into Altean tech, but Hunk - I don’t know about this. Are you sure everyone would appreciate having it? I mean, it’s kind of depressing.” Pidge grimaces in doubt.  
  
“Pidge! It’s a good thing to remember,” Hunk reassures. “It reminds us why we’re fighting. I know thinking of my family keeps me going.” Just the thought of home - with strong hugs, lazy weekends, and secret family recipes - warms his heart. “And, I mean… thinking about them with the way they must be thinking of me - worried over how we just disappeared like that. I would feel guilty if I didn’t keep them in my thoughts. Even if it is depressing sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah,” Pidge admits, thinking back to the memory stick she carried with her everywhere at the Garrison - something that kept her focused on her missing family members and her mission to find answers. And something she happened to have on her when they left Earth in the Blue Lion. “Maybe you’re right. I even have some photo files of my family I can use to make mine look like a digital version of a wall calendar.” She smiles, happy with her idea.  
  
She glances back down at her work when a thought strikes. “Quiznak! Valentine’s Day is coming up.”  
  
Hunk laughs. “You mean the day every year when Loverboy Lance would go overboard trying to outdo everyone with his quote-enquote,” he does the airquotes gesture with his fingers, “‘massive valentine game.’”  
  
Pidge snickers. “Exactly,” she agrees. “You know what would be hilarious?”  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
Her expression has become calculating. “If we used that drone to take some secret photos of Lance’s not-so-secret crush and made his version a pin-up calendar.” She laughs.  
  
“Haha!” Hunk raises an eyebrow. “But you’re not the one who had to share a dorm room with him and see his life size poster of the ‘famously fine’ Takashi Shirogane every day. He could go on for hours talking about him.”  
  
Pidge grins. “You’re the one who teased earlier! ‘You should sleep on him more often,’” she imitates.  
  
He chuckles. “Well, now he’s all fluster and fake-nonchalance. You know it’s got to be driving Lance wild to be up close and personal with Shiro.” He smirks. “You know what? Yeah! Let’s make him a Shiro pin-up style calendar. Maybe he’ll open it in front of Shiro and be forced to admit his feelings finally! And we’ll get to one-up Lance on a gift for Valentine’s Day.”  
  
“Yeah, hopefully, we can get him to make a move, or Shiro to make a move, and both of them to stop pining so miserably.”  
  
“How are we going to get photos of Shiro without him noticing, though?” Hunk is puzzled.  
  
Pidge smirks. “I’ve got an idea.”  
  
Hunk begins to look wary, “Nothing creepy, though. Right?”  
  
“Right,” Pidge says, but she’s still smirking.  
  
Hunk sighs. “That look does not reassure me.”  
  
——  
  
Unbeknownst to Shiro, the drone hovering around the room is doing more than “a few test runs.”  
  
Shiro shifts his weight, leaning against the front of the shuttle pod he’s hunched over. He stretches his arm deep into the engine and uses the wrench-like tool to tighten the fittings on the part he has just replaced. “Alright,” he calls out to Hunk who is sitting at the work bench along the wall. Shiro steps back from the engine, standing and wiping at the sweat on his face with his arm. “I replaced the part you wanted me to. Now, we should turn it on to make sure everything’s working right.”  
  
“Thanks, man. I definitely couldn’t have reached that and I didn’t want to have to rip apart the whole thing to get to it. You really helped me out.” Hunk smiles. He hadn’t personally cared all that much at the time, but he remembered Lance making an effort to catch a glimpse of Shiro back when he had TA’d Hunk’s engineering class. And it’s clear why.  
  
Shiro is sweaty, in a tank top, his tuft of hair sticking up a bit more after so many times being brushed back, and he has smudges of grease on his arms and face.  
  
——  
  
And further unbeknownst to Shiro, the quiet little drone that follows him around for the next few days isn’t just “working on its guidance system.”  
  
Shiro works out, stretching, pumping, and flexing his muscles through a rigorous routine of self discipline.  
  
Shiro washes down the Lions, soaping, scrubbing, cleaning, and inevitably becoming sudsy and soaked in the process.  
  
Shiro swims laps in the pool, a relentless force through the water, before relaxing, gently luxuriating, and floating weightless, serene.  
  
Shiro trains, mercilessly sharpening his reflexes, mowing down bots with ruthless efficiency, displaying both ferocity and skill, and unbeknownst to anyone else - working off some pent-up tension.  
  
——  
  
“No more photos, Pidge! Ugh, this was so intrusive,” Hunk complains. “I’m feeling kind of skeevy now.”  
  
“Don’t worry. We don’t need any more. This is plenty.” Pidge waves his concern aside, grinning as she finishes putting together Lance’s Shiro pin-up version of the calendar app.  
  
“Are you sure Shiro feels the same way about Lance?”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Pidge scoffs, pointing to a recent photo of Shiro bumping into Lance briefly in the hall. She follows it up with the image of Shiro blushing as he walks away and the one where he glances back at Lance. “Trust me. He’s got it bad. He’s just better at hiding it.”  
  
Pidge swivels around to face Hunk. “Now, let’s go give them their calendars and tell everyone about Valentine’s Day.”  
  
Hunk perks up, thinking about the makeshift cupcake treats he has in store for everyone. “Three days away.” He laughs. “Do you think we’ve had enough time to keep a head-start on whatever Lance is gonna come up with?”  
  
Pidge chuckles. “I don’t know. He could come up with some pretty creative stuff in three days.”  
  
——  
  
“Thanks, Pidge. That’s very thoughtful.” Shiro opens his calendar with a quick tap, the holographic display popping up. “Hmm. February.” The month of his birthday. Another birthday in space, then.  
  
Keith nods, “Yeah, thanks, Pidge. It’s nice.”  
  
Hunk chimes in, “And guess what? Valentine’s Day is coming up, too! Three days from now!”  
  
“Three days? Three days!” Lance reacts, incredulous. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” He asks, throwing a knowing look Pidge’s way.  
  
Pidge smirks, just shrugging. Not admitting anything. But keenly watching, for the moment Lance opens his own calendar.  
  
Coran looks up from studying the calendar with Allura, intrigued. “Ah, your Earth ‘day’ ratio is quite interesting, but what is a ‘Valentine’s Day’? Is that another measurement of Earth time?”  
  
Hunk grins. “Oh. No, it’s a holiday! A special day that’s celebrated each Earth year. This one is about celebrating love. So, people usually exchange small treats or gifts with each other.”  
  
Allura perks up, “Ooh! That sounds like fun!”  
  
Keith narrows his eyes at Hunk, and cuts in, “It’s usually only between people who are romantically into each other, though. Romantic couples. Married people. That kind of thing.”  
  
“Oh.” Allura deflates.  
  
“Not necessarily,” Hunk counters. “Friends and family can exchange gifts too! Mine always did.”  
  
“That’s great!” Coran exclaims, throwing his arms around Hunk and Allura and pulling them into a hug with a cheerful smile. “We can all celebrate together in three Earth days! To honor your traditions and holly day!”  
  
 ——  
  
Lance is so caught up in worrying about how he’s going to pull off awesome valentines in as little as three days that he doesn’t open his calendar app until he gets back to his room.  
  
He flops down onto his bed with a sigh. Okay, it’s brainstorming time. But staring at the ceiling doesn’t help. So he flips his calendar app open to stare at the limited time he has. But his display pops up and it’s larger than the others’. There’s an image squarely atop the calendar portion. It takes half a second to register, but— holy quiznak! That’s Shiro! Looking hot as hell, all sweaty and disheveled, and showing more skin than usual!  
  
Lance sits up and gazes in awe. But what is it doing there? Lance looks down at the corner button, suspicion growing. He clicks over to the next month. And there over the calendar is another image! Shiro’s bent over scrubbing while his wet clothes cling to him. Lance shouts in excitement. “PIDGE! Oh my—“  
  
——  
  
Luckily, there hadn’t been anything bad pop up to disrupt their plans, so they all gather in one of the lounge rooms of the castle to celebrate on Valentine’s Day.  
  
Keith grumbles and slumps further in his seat, feeling uncomfortably awkward over the whole thing.  
  
The team looks at the carved out chunks of wood they’ve each been handed. Each one is shaped a bit differently. In fact, if you turn it upside down it kind of looks like—  
  
“Oh, it’s so cute! Mine’s a little owl!” Hunk smiles over at Keith. “Thanks, Keith.”  
  
Allura gasps. “Oh, mine’s a Garflecker bird! Thank you, Keith.”  
  
Shiro’s not sure if his is a wolf, a coyote, or a dog, but it sure is cute. “Yes, thank you, Keith.”  
  
“Sweet! I got a cow! Thanks, man.” Lance shows his off to Coran.  
  
Coran exclaims, “Nice job, Keith! And I do believe mine resembles a fierce Rexorian cat! Delightful!”  
  
Pidge squints at hers, “A dolphin? Cool! Thanks, Keith.”  
  
“Yeah,” Keith just nods. “You’re all welcome.” He ducks his head, focusing on finishing his cupcake - Hunk had handed them all out at the start and they had been a big hit, many overjoyed at the sweet taste.  
  
Allura, who had devoured her cupcake in three bites, takes the opportunity to hand out her gifts. “These are sure to come in handy someday,” she says, handing them each a colorful sparkly scarf. “As my mother would always say, ‘you never know when you’ll need a scarf.’ I hope you like them.”  
  
Shiro smiles, fashions his into a neat band and ties it around his arm. “Thank you, Allura.”  
  
Hunk folds his and ties it around his head, replacing his old headband. “Wow, thanks! I definitely needed a new one of these!”  
  
The others each thank her too, but Coran is the most effusive, tearing up and hugging her. “I’m honored, Princess Allura.”  
  
Pidge hands out flowery plants to everyone, each of them expressing their thanks.  
  
Shiro accepts his with a smile, “Your mom would be proud.”  
  
Pidge laughs and ducks her chin down. “Oh, shush.” She points to an outlet on the plant’s container and announces to everyone, “It also works as a battery! A little Olkarian skill I picked up.” She winks.  
  
Coran gives them each a rock - in various shades of yellow-green. “These are rare and precious Ubalort stones. Very valuable!” And just when they all began to look impressed, he continues, “It’s calcified from the Ubalort’s colon - a very rare process indeed!”  
  
Most of them are wide-eyed now, putting the stones down to discreetly wipe off their hands, while thanking him.  
  
“Thank you, Coran,” Keith laughs lightly and smiles.  
  
“Yeah, wow - thanks!” Pidge agrees.  
  
“Okay,” Lance claps and jumps up to hand them each an envelope. “I had to pull quite a few strings to get ahold of these on such short notice, so I hope you appreciate them.” He grins.  
  
They each open their envelopes to discover a little valentine message - the usual silly valentine card puns - along with a Bii-Boh-Bi celebrity trading card and a ticket to a show.  
  
“I’ve been assured they’re decent seats. So, mark your calendars, guys and gals, because on February 29th, Earth-time—“  
  
Shiro is looking at his cute valentine message - a ‘Will you bee mine?’ pun accompanied by an adorable bee doodle - when he hears the date. His head jerks up. That’s his birthday! Does Lance know? He looks at Lance. And Lance winks right at him, before continuing.  
  
“We will be going to see The Bii-Biis at Boh-Bi Stadium!” Lance smiles brightly.  
  
And Shiro just stares in awe. Because he must know. Shiro can feel himself blush and he looks back down at the pun. Hoping it’s more than a pun. “Thank you, Lance,” he says, quietly but sincerely.  
  
“This is awesome!” Hunk cheers. “Dude, how did you manage to outdo yourself this year? We’re in space.”  
  
“What can I say?” Lance smirks, “I’ve got massive valentine g—mmph!” He’s cut off by Pidge shoving a hand over his mouth.  
  
Pidge rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Who’s next?”  
  
Shiro answers, “Well, I hope you guys have more room for dessert, because—“  
  
“Of course, it’s Valentine’s Day! The day we would expect to be eating lots of sugar,” Pidge interrupts.  
  
Shiro raises an eyebrow, but continues, “I got a little help from some friends and made ice cream for everyone.”  
  
“Ice cream?” Several people call out, excited.  
  
And they spend the rest of the evening pigging out on ice cream and leftover cupcakes, while the mice put on a dramatic play, with a special appearance by Kaltenecker, the cow.  
  
——  
  
Later, on February 29th, “What type of show is this?” Pidge is confused. “I thought it was supposed to be a live music concert.”  
  
“It’s strangely competitive,” Keith remarks, from his spot squished into the end of the row.  
  
“It seems kind of like a sporting event,” Shiro adds from his seat between Lance and Pidge.  
  
And even though it’s an intermission, suddenly, the crowd around them erupts into loud cheers, pointing at something and chanting.  
  
A big screen shows Lance and Shiro. Some camera must be zoomed in on the crowd and focusing on them.  
  
“What?” Lance waves at himself on the screen. “Do you think it’s a Voltron thing?”  
  
But the chants only get louder and then Pidge shouts, “Holy quiznak! It’s a Kiss Cam! Kiss!”  
  
Shiro and Lance both blush bright red, wide-eyed and caught off guard. Shiro chuckles, though, and turns to Lance, who leans in bravely. And Shiro can’t help but smile and lean in the rest of the way, capturing Lance’s lips in a surprisingly passionate kiss, chants falling away into loud screaming cheers and vibrating the air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to spell it Bebobee, but VLD wiki says it's Bii-Boh-Bi, so I put that. \o/
> 
> Let me know if you liked this. :) And you can also find me on tumblr at [ificanlivethruthis](https://ificanlivethruthis.tumblr.com).


End file.
